New types of electrical energy storage devices are needed to power electronic devices, electric vehicles and to smooth peak power demands on electric utilities. Some promising devices are based on the use of a solid electrolyte separator such as ceramic, beta alumina solid electrolyte (BASE).
______________________________________ List of References ______________________________________ 3,877,984 Werth 4,546,055 Coetzer, et al. 4,612,266 Bones, et al. 4,795,685 Bones, et al. 4,966,823 Bugga, et al. 4,973,534 Adendorff, et al. 4,975,345 Coetzer 4,992,345 Meintjes, et al. 5,019,470 Bugga, et al. 5,234,778 Wright ______________________________________